My immortal
by Ai MacLean
Summary: songfic. franky/iceburg Franky's thought during certain points in the manga. takes place during the water seven arc.


Because Iceburg does NOT get enough love, I wrote this. plus a friend of mine and i were talking about fics, and i DID say i was gonna write one.

it's a lil confusing, but hopefully i got the point across.

DISCLAIMER: well duuuh i don't own it, other wise pell, iceburg, paulie and all the other lil characters would get more screen time... and there would be yaoi. lots of it. and yuri. and the characters would actually die... but i am rambling now lol

oh and this is un beta'd!

EDIT: I fixed the spelling and grammer errors. capitalization ahoy!

and thank you to my first two reviewers! you guys made my day!

* * *

I stayed in water seven. I wanted to leave so bad, but he was here. And he needed me, so I stayed.

I can still hear the laughter all of us shared, it echoes in these walls. Each day hurting a little more then the last, Toms gone, and it's all my fault. And yet it's like he is still here.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

I didn't mean to hurt him, to hurt Tom. but I did. It's all my fault. That's why I went after him, tried my hardest to bring back Tom, bring back the smile in his eyes. He'd done so much for me, helped raise me, and all I did was hurt him, and betray him. I had to do something to right this.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He'd been there, no matter what I did. I still created those damn battle franky's. those damn weapons. And still he'd be by my side.

Once I messed up really bad. Sliced open my palm. He just held me untill I stopped crying and fixed up my hand.

I saw him cry the day that they took Tom from us. I didn't know what to do. When we were alone, I just reached up and put my hand to his face, and pulled him into a hug, before running after Tom.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I remember when I first saw him. He was working on a don of a ship. The light glistend of his back, and I knew then I wanted to work with him, to be near him. That's when I found Tom and asked him to take me in.

I used to have nightmares of when my parents threw me off the ship, and on those night he would take me in the bed with him and I would hold onto his shirt and just cry. He brought out the vunerable side of me, and protected me. No matter what I had done wrong that day, he was always there for me.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Years have gone by since that terrible day. As i walked up to his office, I wondered, would he take me back? I had failed to bring Tom back to us. I had left him alone all this time. What would i do if he turned me away?

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

You turned me away at the door. But met me at the old workshop, you gave me that blasted blueprint. Trusted in me not to make it.

4 years later you die to protect that damnable thing. And me.

I couldn't believe it, there was no way that you died! You're made of stronger stuff. Why did I stay here. Why did I not take your advice and run away with the blueprint. Once again I put your life at risk, and this time you died.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

I was so happy to find out you were alive, I knew you were okay, I was afraid to be wrong, but I still felt it deep in my heart that you were still here, still with me.

I'm sorry I have to leave now, I want to stay with you, but these dummy kids need me. When all of this is over and done with, I'll sail the Sunny back to you, and we can sit and drink, and just enjoy each others company.

Please wait for me.

* * *

please review and tell me how to improve!


End file.
